This disclosure relates to a vehicle seat, and is applicable to a vehicle seat that includes, for example, a seat position adjusting mechanism.
A vehicle seat has an adjustment function to adjust a driving posture of an occupant corresponding to his/her physical size, for example, a seat slide device to adjust a front-rear position of the seat so as to safely and effortlessly manipulate a steering, a pedal, a lever, and switches when driving the vehicle, and so as to sufficiently look out over a road.
The seat slide devices are separately juxtaposed on both right and left sides of the seat, and lock mechanisms are provided on both sides. As means to simultaneously release locks to the lock mechanisms, a manipulation lever for releasing the locks is used. The manipulation lever is coupled to the lock mechanisms on both sides, formed by bending a pipe in an approximately U shape as seen in a plan view so as to have arm portions on right and left sides, what is called a towel bar shape (for example, JP2012-136138). Such lock release lever in the towel bar shape is usually disposed so as to bridge upper rails of the seat slide device separately juxtaposed on the right and left sides via a holder configured to swing in an up-down direction.
Some vehicle seats include a slide position detecting device that includes a magnetic detector mounted to a movable rail (an upper rail) and a detected portion mounted to a position facing the magnetic detector on a fixed rail (a lower rail). Then, when the movable rail slides on the fixed rail, a slide position is detected by sensing whether or not the detected portion is present on the position facing the magnetic detector (for example, JP2016-49800).